Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that has been produced for the Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star series. Toys FwPCSS Mix Commune.jpg|Mix Commune merchandise FwPCSS Mix Commune Bag.jpg|Mix Commune carry bag FwPCSS Crystal Commune.jpeg|Crystal Commune merchandise FwPCSS Crystal Commune Pouch.jpg|Crystal Commune carry bag FwPCSS Splash Commune.jpg|Splash Commune merchandise FwPCSS Splash Commune Carrying Case.jpg|Splash Commune carry bag FwPCSS Spiral Rings.jpg|Spiral Rings toy set FwPCSS Fairy Carafe.png|Fairy Charafe FwPCSS Charm Pen Case.jpg|Charm pen case FwPCSS Splash Star Sticker Maker.jpg|Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Sticker Maker FwPCSS Splash Star Microphone Machine.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Microphone Machine FwPCSS Splash Star Keyboard.jpg|Splash Star Keyboard Cure Dolls :Main Article: Cure Dolls FwPCSS All Stars Cure Bloom Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Bloom FwPCSS All Stars Cure Egret Cure Doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Egret Figures & Fashion Dolls Plush Toys FwPCSS Flappy Plush.jpg|Spirit of Flowers: Flappy plushie FwPCSS Choppy Plush.jpg|Spirit of birds: Choppy plushie FwPCSS Foop Plush.jpg|Spirit of Wind: Foop plushie FwPCSS Moop Plush.jpg|Spirit of Moon: Moop plushie Key Chains pretty_star.jpg|Character key chains CD Releases Singles & Character Albums FwPCSS Leave It To Us Splash Star cover.png|Splash Star Album: Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ FwPCSS Album Ganbalance de Dance cover.png|Splash Star Album: Ganbalance de Dance FwPCSS Vocal Album 1 Yes Pretty Cure Smile cover.png|Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Vocal Album 1 ~Yes! Pretty Cure Smile♪~ FwPCSS Vocal Album 2 The Droplet of Miracles cover.png|Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Vocal Album 2 ~The Droplet of Miracles~ FwPCSS Vocal Best cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Vocal Best!! FwPCSS Makasete Splash Star CD.PNG|Makasete★Splash☆Star★ / Yuka Uchiyae with Splash Stars (CD) FwPCSS Makasete Splash Star CD DVD.JPG|Makasete★Splash☆Star★ / Yuka Uchiyae with Splash Stars (CD+DVD) Soundtracks FwPCSS OST 1 Pretty Cure Sound Shower cover.png|Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Shower! FwPCSS Tick-Tock Movie.PNG|Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star: Tick-Tock Kiki Ippatsu! Original Soundtrack FwPCSS OST 2 Pretty Cure Sound Splash cover.png|Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Sound Splash! DVDs & Video Games FwPCSS DVD Volume 01.jpg|DVD Volumes FwPCSS DS game box.png|Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - Panpaka Game De Zekkouchou! Books Manga :Main Article: Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Manga (Kamikita Futago) It was serialized in the manga magazine Nakayoshi's March 2006 issue to the November 2006 issue, and from the January 2007 to the February 2007 issue (skipping December). Three chapters were published in the sister magazine "Nakayoshi Lovely". Some chapters were published in a tankobon in 2006. A tankobon of the movie was also brought out in 2006. All chapters and the movie were reprinted in 2015 in three Pretty Cure Collection volumes. FwPCSS 2006 Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star 1'' (2006) FwPCSS Movie Original Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu!'' (2006) FwPCSS 1 Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star 1 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2015) FwPCSS 2 Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star 2 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2015) FwPCSS Movie Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! Pretty Cure Collection'' (2015) Art Books FwPCSS Setting Design Book Cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Setting Material Collection Cosplay Costumes :Main Article: Cosplay Costumes for Kids bloomcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Bloom egretcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Egret brightcostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Bright windycostumeforkids.jpg|Cure Windy Category:Merchandise Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star